This invention relates to an improvement on the automatic gun shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,586 issued to E. M. Stoner on June 30, 1970. The principal object of the invention is to provide a safety mechanism that prevents depression of the trigger and additionally latches the bolt carrier in the recoil position under certain circumstances, e.g. when the sear fails or when the gun is not in use.